1. Field of the Invention
A spinning reel spool for use on a spinning reel configured to eliminate “birdnest” line snarls caused by loops formed during retrieval of the fishing line as the fishing line pays out from the spinning reel spool during casting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From time to time during the retrieval of line on a traditional spinning reel loops are formed when small increments of slack line are reeled onto the reel spool. A spinning reel spool has a spool lip with a smooth circumference where such loops often crawl together to form a hair pin or even a twisted loop that overhangs the spool lip. During a subsequent cast the line is pulled tight against the spool lip engaging the loop. The loop ultimately lifts the line spooled on top of loop from the reel spool forming a “birdnest”.
As described hereinafter the present invention causes any loop to form across the face of the spool forcing the loop to exit and re-enter the spool through the paths of least resistance as a single tight loop. As a result, during a cast the line skims over the peaks formed on the spool lip never contacts the loops. Any loops then leave the spool in the normal sequence of the cast eliminating any birdnests.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,185 shows a conventional spinning reel having a second spool smaller in diameter attached to the outer face thereof and arranged concentrically therewith. The rear face abutts the front face of the main spool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,012 relates to a spin casting fishing reel having a line spool including a flange positioned inside the spinner head. In order to prevent slack fishing line from becoming caught underneath the spinner head, the rim on the edge of the flange has a plurality of flocked fibers thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,008 discloses a spinning reel comprising a spool rotatably supported by a spool shaft, a drag member for imparting a braking force to rotation of the spool and an adjusting member for axially pressing the drag member to thereby adjust the braking force. The spool includes a front face and an annular projection extending from the front face thereof to prevent water from entering the front face to reach the drag member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,751 teaches a fishing reel of the oscillating or reciprocating spool type including a bifurcated drum separated into a large drum and a small drum. The line speed varies upon retrieval as the line is periodically or alternately switched between the different sized wind-up drums.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,567 shows a casting reel with a spool and a casting edge with a line guide where line is paid out from a stationary spool during casting and deflected to a direction parallel to the axis of the spool. The casting reel comprises a stationary spool carrying the line to be paid out. A casting edge member is disposed in fixed spaced relationship with the spool disposed rotatable about the spool axis. The casting edge member has a casting edge for deflecting line unwinding from the spool to the direction parallel to the longitudinal axis of the spool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,441 relates to an attachment for controlling the distance of a casting lure attached to an end of a fishing line including a pressure pad extending from and connected to at least a portion of a distal lip of a spinning reel spool. During casting of the lure and line, the line on each revolution of the reel passes along an outer surface of the pressure pad such that the fisherman can press his casting finger on the line against the pressure pad with varying intermittent finger pressure to increase and decrease drag on the line as the line spools off the spool and passes over the pressure pad.
Other examples of the prior art are found in U.S. Des. 353,869; U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,842 and French No. 918,571.